Green
by Spiderwiz
Summary: This will be a series of oneshots about Lloyd and Harumi :) It takes place during season 8 of course, and eventually maybe after. This is for all Harumi x Lloyd shippers out there! What is their ship name called anyway? Hmm.. I should probably find out.. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Bleh, sorry. This is kinda a short oneshot, but I really wanted to update tonight cause I'm most likely gonna be busy all weekend. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

The moment Lloyd first laid eyes on Princess Harumi, he immediately fell in love with her. For one- well, she was utterly gorgeous. Not only that, but.. Well.. There was just something about her that he really liked.

Lloyd couldn't help but stare at her when he first saw her. Normally he would have been slightly annoyed, but surprisingly, he didn't even mind the other ninja's comments about how Lloyd couldn't take his eyes off of Harumi. The first real conversation he had with her was the night that the Ninja first came to the palace.

It was dark out, and Lloyd was outside of the palace on a balcony, looking over the city. Just then, someone approached him. He turned his head slightly and saw it to be Harumi. He raised an eyebrow. "Oh hello.. Princess," he said, somewhat awkwardly. "What brings you out here tonight?"

He saw Harumi give a slight smile. "Oh nothing really. Sometimes it's just nice to get away from all of my distractions. It's calming out here. The city looks very beautiful at night you know.."

Lloyd nodded, facing the city again. "Yeah.. I suppose it does…" Lloyd hesitated for a moment before turning back to her. "So.. Princess-"

She cut him off, smiling. "Please, call me Harumi.. No need to be so formal Master Lloyd."

Lloyd grinned. "Speak for yourself. Just Lloyd is fine," he said. "So.. Harumi.. Tell me, how does it feel to be royalty?"

Harumi gave a small shrug. "It's alright most of the time.. My mother and father.. Well, they're technically my step parents, but they were very kind to take me in when I was very young. For that I am extremely grateful.." she paused, then sighed. "To be honest though, I don't always like it. Everyone is always so formal around me.. It gets to be quite annoying, to be honest. And.. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I grew up with my birth parents.."

Lloyd looked straight ahead again. "I understand.. My life was never exactly normal either.. I grew up having the most evil dad in all of Ninjago. When I was really young, my mom sent me away to a boarding school for.. er.. bad boys. It wasn't until I met the Ninja that I decided to change my ways."

Harumi looked straight ahead with Lloyd, looking at the city. "At least we have one thing in common then.. Both of our lives have been anything but normal." Lloyd smiled. "Yeah.. I guess we do have that in common.."

 **Sorry again for this super short chapter. Anyway, the more ideas you give me, the more often I'll update! So please, please leave ideas! Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. The Jade Princess

**So yeah, here's today's update. WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 2 OF SEASON 8 OF NINJAGO!**

Lloyd didn't know what to do. Harumi had just lost her parents in the explosion, and now the dubbed "Sons of Garmadon" had two of the masks. That meant if the ninja didn't do something, they would very soon have all of the masks, wreaking havoc on all of Ninjago. Lloyd was the leader.. He was the Green Ninja.. He should know what to do, but he didn't. He walked over to Harumi, who was standing by the side of the ship, looking at Ninjago as it faded from their view. Lloyd stood by her. He could tell she was upset.

Harumi didn't look at lloyd, but she knew he was there. Still facing Ninjago, she sighed. "Once again I've lost my family.. I don't know what to do now.. Or where to go.." Lloyd hesitated a moment before putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry.. About everything.." he said. "I should have been there sooner to save your parents.. It's my fault they're gone.."

Harumi shook her head. "No. It is not your fault. You were doing your duty to protect me. If it weren't for you, I'd have the same fate as them. You're a hero.."

Lloyd blushed slightly as Harumi called him a hero. He looked out at Ninjago too. Now, the sky was darkening and they were getting farther away from it, so they couldn't see the city as well. There was a moment of silence. Then LLoyd spoke up. "Everything will be fine Rumi.. I promise.." He paused again. "I'll personally make sure that the Sons of Garmadon don't get all of the masks. I'll make sure they pay for what they did.."

Harumi turned to Lloyd and gave a small smile. "I know you will. I trust you Lloyd."

Lloyd smiled back. He meant what he said. Harumi had just lost everything.. He and the other ninja were all she had left. Lloyd knew how she felt.

"Rumi.. If you ever need to talk to someone.. I'm here, okay?"

The Jade Princess nodded, still smiling. "Of course Lloyd. And I'm also here if you ever need to talk.."

 **Sorry again for it being short. If I have time, Inmight be able to post the next chapter today too. Anyway, please follow and leave a review!**


	3. The First Date

**Warning! Contains spoilers for season 8**

 **Takes place after previous chapter**

Lloyd paced nervously around the room. 'You can do this, you can do this..' he kept telling himself. How hard could it be to ask Harumi out? But he wondered about other things, like what if.. what if she said no? Lloyd took a deep breath and walked into the room Harumi was in. "Hey..Rumi," he said, giving a nervous smile.

Harumi smiled back. "Hello Lloyd," she replied. "What brings you here?"

Lloyd rubbed his neck. "Well, I was.. I um.. Are you doing anything this evening?" he asked.

Harumi shook her head, still smiling. "No, I'm free this evening. Why do you ask?"

Lloyd glanced at the ground and back at Harumi. "I was wondering.. If maybe you would.. Like to go out to dinner tonight? Just you and me.. But ya know, if you don't want to, that's also fine.."

Harumi grinned at Lloyd. "I'd love to. What time?"

"Okay Lloyd, calm down. It's not that big of a deal!" Kai said as Lloyd continued pacing around the room. Lloyd looked at Kai in shock.

"Not that big of a deal?! I've never been on a date before! I don't know what to do.. What if I mess something up?"

Kai shook his head. "It'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

Lloyd nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"You're right.. I got this.."

Lloyd held a bouquet of flowers in his hand as he waited for Harumi to come down. He was wearing a nice suit with a tie, and Jay helped him do his hair, which he would admit, he was a little unsure about, but Jay told him just to go with it. Jay and Lloyd worked to comb his hair. In Lloyd's opinion, the style didn't suit him at all, but.. Well he really wanted to impress Harumi. And since Jay had luck with Nya, he decided to trust his friend.

He was nervously standing on the deck of the ship when Harumi walked down the stairs. She was wearing a really nice dress, her hair was done even fancier than usual, and she was wearing her usual red lipstick. Lloyd stared at her. She looked gorgeous. Harumi walked over to Lloyd, and seeing his expression, giggled a little as Lloyd handed her the bouquet.

"What, do I look that bad?" she joked, smiling. Lloyd managed a nervous smile, and shook his head.

"No.. You look great," he said. Harumi ruffled his hair, messing it up. Even though Jay had spent half an hour trying to get his hair like that, Lloyd was glad Harumi messed it up because now it was back to more of his usual style.

"You look great too," she replied. Lloyd grinned.

"Shall we get going then Miss Harumi?" he asked. Harumi linked arms with him, also grinning. "Of course Master Lloyd. Lets go."

Lloyd decided to take Harumi to the most popular restaurant in the city. As soon as they got there, Lloyd opened the door for Harumi and walked up a waiter there. "Have you made a reservation?" they asked.

"Yes," he replied. "Under the name of Lloyd.. Lloyd Garmadon?"

The waiter frowned slightly.

"Hmm.. I don't see your name listed on here.. One moment."

Lloyd looked nervously from the waiter to Harumi. He hoped that his name was on the list like it was supposed to be.. He was already nervous enough about this.. If something went wrong….

The waiter pointed to a name on the list. "Ah, there you are. Follow me right this way and I'll take you to your table." Lloyd breathed a sigh of relief and walked with Harumi to their table.

When they reached their table, the waiter handed them their menus then left. Lloyd pulled out Harumi's chair for her, then pushed it in. She smiled up at him as he took a seat across from her.

"Soo.." Lloyd said. His brain was wracked with hundreds of things he wanted to say to Harumi, but couldn't make himself say any of them.

"Soo.." Harumi replied. Lloyd awkwardly looked down at his menu.

"Er.. What are you going to order?" Lloyd silently cursed himself. What were you going to order, really? Is that really what he chose to ask her?

Harumi looked at her menu. "I don't know.. These noodles look really good," she said. Lloyd nodded.

"Yeah.. They do.. I might get some too.."

When the waiter came back, they both gave their orders. When they left to give the order to the cooks, Lloyd looked back at Harumi, and Harumi looked at Lloyd.

"So Lloyd.. Tell me, what do you like to do for fun?" she asked. Lloyd looked down a little.

"I.. I don't really have any time to do fun things. We're always so busy.." he replied. Harumi smiled slightly.

"I understand that.. Not that I'm always busy but.." she sighed. "Being a princess means you can't do the normal fun things that everyone else does."

Lloyd grinned. "I guess we have that in common too then," he said.

Lloyd and Harumi spent the rest of the evening together. After they ate dinner, they took a walk. Lloyd like Harumi's presence. She was very kind, funny, beautiful.. Lloyd just wished that he had more time to get to know her, but sadly, that wasn't the case. The ninja were so busy trying to stop the Sons of Garmadon that Lloyd was sure this would be the last time for a while that he would have time to spend alone with Harumi.

When their date was over and they were walking back to bounty, Harumi looked at Lloyd, smiling.

"Thanks for this," she said. Lloyd glanced at her.

"For what?" he asked.

Harumi took his hand in hers. "Well for everything.. but especially taking me out tonight. I needed it. I needed a break from everything that just happened.."

Lloyd sighed but smiled. "Me too. I'm glad you were able to come."

They both stopped walking, and faced each other. "I really like you Rumi.. I was so nervous about tonight.. I was worried something would go wrong or-"

Just then, Harumi kissed him. When she pulled away, Lloyd stared at her, a little shocked. But then his shocked expression turned into a grin. Harumi grinned back.

"I really like you too Lloyd. And tonight was perfect."

"Thanks," Lloyd replied, still grinning like crazy. Did that really just happen? Did he and Harumi really kiss? He couldn't believe it, and he was sure this grin wouldn't go off his face for a while.

 **Ahh, sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday or earlier today. I tried, but it wouldn't let me upload this chapter for some reason. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if the ending seemed kinda rushed; I was having trouble deciding how to end it. I hope you enjoyed it though! I just watched episode 77 and it was so amazing that Imma have to write a oneshot about it later. Please follow and leave a comment. Requests are always welcome!**

 **Thanks**!


	4. AN

**Bleh sorry guys, this isn't a chapter!**

 **So if you've been reading my other fanfic, Team Ninja, then you know that I've posted Lloyd s Harumi chapters from that to here. Since so many people ship them and want me to write more, I decided to just make a whole new oneshot series with them.**

 **Anyway, since I'm now doing this one and Team Ninja, updates may be every other day instead of every single day, but I'll still try to update quickly!**

 **Please leave oneshot ideas for Lloyd x Harumi!**


	5. Crash Landing

**Warning! Do not read if you don't want spoilers for episode 79!**

 **I saw the latest episode literally minutes after it was released in Australia. You should be able to find the video on YouTube if you wanna watch it. It was so great that I just had to write this chapter.**

Falling from the sky was not fun. Especially when the only thing stopping you from falling to your death was a map.

When Lloyd landed, he could immediately tell something was broken. "AHHHH!" was all he said as he fell through the trees, hoping that Harumi was okay and also not watching this.

When he landed, he landed flat on his back, which cause a sharp pain to go through his body. He looked up at Harumi and groaned, seeing spots. Harumi ran over to him, looking concerned.

"Lloyd! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked. She helped him into a sitting position as Lloyd winced.

"Ack.. I think my arm's broken," he said. His arm was pounding and every time he moved it even slightly, a sharp pain wracked his whole body. Harumi bit her lip.

"Okay.. okay.." she said to herself, obviously trying to stay calm. First of all, they were stranded in the jungle with no way to contact the other Ninja. And second of all.. Lloyd now had a broken arm, and Rumi here was no nurse. She knew she would have to try her best though. "I'll look around for something to make a makeshift cast for your arm.. You just sit tight."

Lloyd nodded, gulping. He was trying to act like everything was fine, but it was kind of hard. The pain was really bad and he couldn't think straight. He felt like he was going to pass out, but knew that he had to stay conscious to help Harumi.

'Come on Lloyd,' he told himself. 'It's just a dumb broken arm. You've had worse before.'

He tried focusing on anything but the pain. That tree over there.. The grass.. That weird plant.. After what seemed like forever, but was probably only a couple of minutes, Harumi came over, holding the map. She smiled kindly as Lloyd stood up and she made a makeshift cast. Lloyd winced as she put it on. "Ow.." he said. He was grateful though, that Rumi was here. He didn't know what he would do if she wasn't.

"There," Rumi said. Lloyd glanced up at the jungle.

"I think… We're on our own.." he said.

A few hours passed, and still no sign of the other Ninja. Lloyd just hoped that they were okay.. And if they were, he was sure they were out looking for him and Rumi, who were currently walking to see if they could find the others. Hopefully they were somewhere in this jungle. Harumi glanced over at Lloyd. "How's your arm feeling?" she asked.

Lloyd looked down at his makeshift cast. "Better.. It doesn't hurt as bad now," he said. "I'm just worried that it will be awhile before we reach the other Ninja.. If they're even okay.."

Part of him felt guilty for what happened. Of course, it wasn't all his fault, but if he had thought things through a little more.. Let's just say that their situation wouldn't have been so bad.

Rumi kicked a rock out of their way while they continued walking. "Don't blame yourself for what happened. No one's to blame except for the Sons of Garmadon."

Lloyd shrugged but then winced, immediately regretting it. Dumb broken arm. "Still.. If I hadn't sent him spiraling to the bounty, I would at least know that the other Ninja are fine. Before we left their view I was sure I saw the ship starting to fall.."

He looked down at the ground, worried. Harumi looked at him again, causing Lloyd to look at her. "Don't worry," she said, giving a slight smile. "They are all elemental masters.. They're the famous Ninja.. They'll figure something out.'

Lloyd managed a smile too. "You're right.. I'm sure they're fine.. We've been in worse situations.."

Harumi grinned and Lloyd grinned back. Harumi was right. The other Ninja would be fine. Harumi and himself would be fine.

And so they kept walking.

 **Ugh.. So yeah, if you're like me and have already seen all the released episodes, then you, also like me, CANNOT WAIT A WHOLE OTHER WEEK FOR THE NEXT EPISODE! Ugh season 8 is getting so good.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, PLEASE leave ideas! I'm short of them right now.. The more ideas I get, the sooner my updates will be.**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
